At The Start
by PumpkinElf
Summary: i got bored so i did this , i do not own the characters. and it was rrally ment to be about teen pain but it didnt rlly turn out like that. be kind its my first XD and its mainly about kakashi, was scared to do this about him XD my mind a weird thing


"do you think people can tell what I've did"

"Kakashi what do you mean"

"my life has been full of complications in the past, mainly in high school"

"tell me what happened"

*Flash back*

I ran as fast as I could my feet thumping on the ash vault. I had to get away from the class I kept running till it hurt , voices called on me telling me I was afraid to show emotions, I kept running through the pain till my legs couldn't take me any further. All this time I had been to blind to see. I couldn't believe it. I must have been running for and hour I finally came to a tree it was raining now, I walked over and sat under it. I curled up I just felt like I was going to die. It was nightfall when it stopped raining, I decided it was time to go home. But the problem was I never knew were I was. Nobody was around. I went looking for people and I finally came across a young women outside in her garden.

"excuse me?"

"yes lad"

"I was just wondering, were am I"

"you in the south end of the village. Im guessing you live in the north"

"yes"

"did you get lost running away from people"

"who did you"

"because you ran by me earlier you look scared."

"oh right."

"well you go that way and when you come to the lake turn right and stick to that path you should be home in no time"

"thank you very much , bye"

"no problem."

I started off in a jog. It still hurt but if I never worked through it , it would never go away. I ran up to the lake and took the right turn as she told me to. I ran down the path I fell into a dirt trail that continued straight. I kept running till I got to the gate of my mums house. She was looking out the window. She spotted me leaning on the gate and came out.

"work you-self to hard son"

"no, just leave me alone"

I found my feet and ran by her.

"Kakashi wait."

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE"

I spent hours in my room alone before my mum came up.

"Kakashi, I brought you some pizza in case you were hungry."

"im not hungry"

She put the plate on my desk, and walked over to sit on my bed were I was lying. Still dressed in my wet clothes and shoes still on.

"I got a call from your school today, they said you ran out the gates at lunch and never came back, wanna tell me what happened?"

"I punched someone popular, I couldn't hold back. I got upset and ran as fast as I could, I ended up in south end"

"wow that's a while away."

"I know"

"why did you hit them?"

"they were talking about dad, and I let it get the better of me"

"Kakashi"

"I can't do anything right anymore"

"it isn't wither you can do something right its about how you feel inside"

"just leave me alone"

"ok"

She knew I was upset so she left. I got off my bed and shut the door behind her , then jammed it shut with my desk chair. I just couldn't take it anymore. This was it , the time to hurt less. I took a sharpener and unscrewed the blade. I dragged it along my arm. Every drop of pain ran like the blood. I continued up my arm. I continued till I passed out. I woke up several hour later. The door was open and I was being talked to by a paramedic. Clearly my mum got in.

"Kakashi son can you hear me"

"yeah I can hear you"

"can you tell me were you are"

"my room"

"listen you gave your mum a fright, will you do something this silly again""what did I do"

I space out for a few seconds , my vision was blurry and I finally passed out again into utter blackness. I woke up later on again. I was in hospital. My throat was sore like something was stuck in it.

"mum?"

"oh Kakashi please don't scare me like that again"

"im sorry I just…"

"shhh its ok I understand"

She took my hand and started stroking my head. She started humming a lullaby from when I was a baby. I remembered it well. I just relaxed , and listened to it. I eventually fell into a deep sleep. In the morning I woke up to my younger sister right up to my face. My older brother in the chair next to me with a mad look on his face. I sit up ignoring the fact my sister was right up to my face. I look at my arm, it was bandaged up.

"kid you're a mess"

"what's it to you"

"mums happiness, you really scared her last night"

I fell silent.

"so you have nothing to say then"

I still didn't say anything.

"you know Kakashi, you really fuck things up for this family"

"SHUT UP, JUST SHUT UP , YOU'RE A DICK I HATE YOU. JUST FUCK OFF"

They both left. There was a young girl in the bed next to me and a old man at the other side. As I looked at the old guy, I saw him looking at me .

"say son, what happened to you?"

"long story"

"I have time"

I told him the story of what happened. The look on his face told me that he understood my pain.

A few days later I was realised from the hospital.

*End Of Flashback*

"wow harsh Kakashi"

"but you have to understand, my life has always been full of these problems"

"oh"

"but I really don't think the past matters because now you and my team is what I have and why I live."


End file.
